


"If You Were A Book, Your Words Would Be Typed In Fine Print ;-)"

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bookstores, F/F, I'm bad at naming things, Noodle is Smooth, Noodle x Fem!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a quiet, fairly boring night.Hopefully, once you meet a cute girl named Noodle at the local bookstore, it won't be that way for long.--





	"If You Were A Book, Your Words Would Be Typed In Fine Print ;-)"

**Author's Note:**

> a fairly short and fluffy fic :)

How the two of you ended up at a bookstore, bored out of your minds, is a mystery to you. 

However, you can’t help but feel as if fate is by your side when the girl smiles at you from the other side of the room, walks over to the table you’ve been occupying for the past two minutes, and greets you with a cheery, “Hey, mind if I sit down?”

You set down the book you’ve been reading face-down on the small circular table and meet the girl’s eyes. She looks rather dressed up for the occasion, and you suddenly feel self-conscious about your messy hair and old sweater. If you had been given the gift of foresight, you would’ve tried to show up in something equally impressive as a fashionable black dress paired with heels sharp enough to commit murder.

“S-Sure!” you squeak, and pray that your nerves do not show up on your face.

The girl smiles reassuringly and sits down across from you. “My name’s Noodle.”

“Noodle?” you echo, confusedly. It is strange name to go by, but it feels nice on your tongue. 

Noodle nods. “I know, it’s sort of a weird name. It’s truly a long, long story.”

You nod slowly back in response, wondering if “Noodle” was a silly nickname. Mentally shrugging to yourself, you tell Noodle your own name. 

“Cute. I like it,” Noodle comments, relaxing against the back of her chair. 

“Thank you?” You are a bit taken aback by the whole ordeal. 

“Say,” Noodle begins, leaning forward. (Her face is dangerously close to yours. Wow, how could someone be this pretty? It should have been illegal.) “It’s, like, nine, right?”

“Yeah, around that time.” (Is it just you or is she closer than before?)

“Not that I’m judging, since I’m obviously here too, but I don’t know anyone who hangs out at bookstores past evening unless they work there. Why’re you here?” 

“I just moved in around here a-and I wanted to check this place out is all,” you stutter. That’s true. After spending the day unpacking a mountain of cardboard boxes, you have not neglected your interest in the latest release of your favorite book series. Thus, you have found yourself in a bookstore, previously reading said book before being chatted up by a ridiculously charming stranger .

Noodle reclines suddenly, stretching her arms up. “Yeah, same here, same here. Also, you see, I have just an inkling of a suspicion that our new house is being haunted by spirits. It scares me, so I’ve been trying to get out of the house as much as possible. My family’s out clubbing. I would’ve joined them, but…” She trailed off, getting a distant look in her green eyes. 

“Not your scene?” you ask. 

Noodle shrugs. “No, it is very much my scene, actually.”

“Then why?” 

Noodle gets a devilish look in her eye and smirks. “I would much rather spend my night picking up cute girls at an unsuspecting bookstore.”

At those words, you nearly choke on your own spit. Your eyes widen and you awkwardly make a few indecipherable sounds, and you begin to wonder if this is what it feels like to die. For a second there, you think that you have completely un-charmed the woman sitting across from you, but when you look up, you see that her smile remains unchanged. In fact, it feels almost more genuine now. Relaxing just a little bit, your gaze falls to your lap, but your fingers still nervously pick at the end of your sweater. You have never been one to take compliments with grace.

You clear your throat, still unable to look Noodle in the eye. “Th-That’s nice! I mean, this place has a verycalmingatmosphereandit’sreallyniceinhereandyou’rereallynicetoo—“

Fortunately, your rambling is interrupted by the mercy of one of the staff approaching your table. “Ten minutes until closing time, ladies,” he informs the two of you, and you swear that he is about to break out into laughter. 

“Sorry!” you apologize, and he returns to the cash register to play on his cell phone. 

Noodle looks down at your book and raises her eyebrows. “Are you buying that?”

“Yeah,” you mumble softly, and close the book. Instantly, you wince, not quite recalling what page you had been on. To be honest, you do not remember what you had been reading. Ever since you had begun reading, you had been watching the other lone shopper, immediately infatuated with her. 

Noodle puts a stack of four books onto the table. One is an autobiography of some sort, one is a book of philosophies, one appears to be of the romantic variety, and the other is a popular adventure novel that you had read and given four out of five stars. “Yeah, me too. After this, are you busy?” she inquires. 

“I’m free,” you reply instantaneously. You sound a bit to eager to yourself personally, but Noodle seems happy.

“Cool!” She beams, scoops up her collection of books, and starts walking toward the register. You run after her. “I’m not quite ready to go home yet. It’s not quite a dancing night for me, either." Noodle pauses, as if thinking of an activity that you can do together. "But the bowling alley around the corner is still open.”

“Bowling sounds fun,” you agree.

“Bowling it is.”

After paying for your books, you and Noodle take a pleasant nightly stroll to the alley. A gentle drizzle begins to fall from the clouds, but you remain unfazed. After all, not even literal rain could rain on your parade now. You find that it’s nice to be with Noodle, and that you could see a relationship working out.

That is why, when Noodle comes out triumphant after a round of bowling and deviously asks for a victory kiss, you happily agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked, please press that "kudos" button and comment, ya dig? ;-)


End file.
